The Werewolf
by toonmili
Summary: After meeting Tonks at the gate in HBP, Snape thinks about the incident and what it means.


STORY: The Werewolf

SUMMARY: Snape thinks about the incident at the gate in HBP

Snape slumped down on his dragon skin couch and wrapped his bony fingers around a bottle of fire whiskey. Since he was born he had always been miserable on the 1st of September. For varying reasons the days always seemed to be ill-fated. For as long as he could remember, the first of September would always be a horrible day in his household. His father was a teacher in a muggle Secondary School and was made to attend pre term syllabus planning sessions. Every year his father would drink himself into a drunken rage to numb the pain of being a complete failure in life. He was one of those teachers who couldn't do, so he taught. For the first eleven years of his life the day would be a horrible one. When he came to Hogwarts he thought that would change, but no such luck, not for him, there had to be an idiot caledl James Potter attending the school. And even after school his luck with the day hadn't improved, but then again every day in the life of a death eater was a morbid one. However, one would have though that the misery would have ended when he gave up being a Death eater but that wasn't case, it continued. Every year he forced to watch some other unworthy nincompoop take the only job he wanted. This had continued for fifteen years but today was different, yes, it was supposed to be a glorious day, the kind described by Victorian poets in love, but nooooooooo, he was still miserable. He got what he wanted and he was god damn miserable.

He brought the bottle to his mouth letting the contents burn his throat. He would NEVER drink this stuff usually because his life as a spy would not permit it. He would be dead faster than he could say 'hangover' but he believed the situation warranted it.

"A bloody werewolf," he said to himself. When he said the words it seemed to hit him how much of a disaster the whole thing was. He took another swing of the bottle, like only a true alcoholic could. "A God damned bloody, can't hold a job for a year, looks like crap werewolf."

It puzzled him. How could she be in love with a werewolf?

_Is she crazy?_

_Am I crazy?_

"No, you are no crazy."

_Then why are you talking to yourself?_

_Because... she's in love with a bloody werewolf._

_Yes, I suppose that is reason enough._

Snape took another swing of the bottle and was surprised to see that he had almost completed it in a couple of gulps. The alcohol did not have the desired effect. He still couldn't get the image of his Nymphadora canoodling with a furry, flea ridden creature of the night.

_For someone so smart, she is tragically stupid._

_Then again maybe the werewolf slipped her a love potion._

_No he couldn't have. The idiot cannot brew a potion, literally to save his life and he doesn't have to pennies to rub together._

_Maybe those Weasley kids gave him some for free._

_No, too much pride to accept free things._

_Yes, this is her own stupid feelings. Let's face it, the girl did have a thing for older men. _

Snape allowed himself to remember the first time he noticed that she had this habit. He was in potions class watching his six years brew a draught of the living dead. And for some reason, she kept looking up at him. Being who he was, he immediately suspected her of plotting to cause some sort of chaos in his class. He sat up straight and stiffened his grip on his wand. The next time she looked up he caught her eye. "Legillimens."

Her; sitting in his class staring at him as he walked away form her.

Her; lying in bed scribbling: Mrs. Nymphadoara Tonks Snape in a book, then concealing it with her spell.

Her; reading over an essay and correcting an error

Her; neatly re-writing an essay.

He couldn't take anymore so he stopped. He dropped his gaze and let go of his wand. He had never come across a student having a crush on him before, at least not to his knowledge. He was surprised that he didn't see it before. She was always vastly superior to anyone else in the class. It could be why she always did everything perfectly; she hoped that he would take note of her efforts. At that moment he was relieved that he ignored it because that last thing he wanted to do was to make the silly little girl believe that the feelings could somehow be returned.

_Ha, and now she fancies the werewolf. She does move on rather quickly._

_Who are you kidding that was five years ago?_

Yes, it was five years ago when she showed up in the leaky cauldron wearing something that even the bravest of prostitutes would not try to pull off. She had changed her appearance but he knew it was her just by the eyes. She had come there in hopes of seducing. She spent the entire night eyeing him up before she worked up the courage to talk to him. He knew that she and no idea that he knew who she was so he allowed to try for some time. By the time she got around to asking for what she sought he had grown quite bored of the little girl. She asked him. "Are you up for coming to my place for a cup coffee?" He cleared his throat because he had decided that it had gone far enough. "I can not join you for coffee that would be very inappropriate."

She looked so heartbroken. "Why, I'm an adult, you're an adult." She was talking about the fact that she arranged her features to look like a witch around his age.

He sat up straight. "Well I hardly call a month out of school an adult." Her face had changed to a deep red, but she wasn't metamorphing. He had basically made it known that he knew exactly who was all along. "Run along now, Andromeda must be worried sick." Tears filled her eyes and she ran out the bar, with a lot of eyes on her back.

"Why did I do that?"

_Because she was too young_

_She's still too young, you idiot._

_But she doesn't seem to notice. It's better me than the werewolf. _

_Why? You never wanted her before. Why do you always want what you can't have?_

_I could have had it._

_But you didn't want her. You only want her now that she no longer wants you._

_I suppose... but the werewolf...of all people... this is like Lily all over again._

_Don't be silly, you loved Lily. You're just slightly interested in Nymphadora_

_If I'm slightly interested then why am in this state_

_Because you love to be unhappy for one reason or the other._

_Yes I suppose... but still... the werewolf._

NOTE: Hey this was just a little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
